DBZ Christmas StoriesSongs
by KilataraMutt
Summary: Heya! Who's in a Christmas mood? Pawsy is!!! So I'm starting to write Christmas stories/songs. I hope to do more than just one with different characters each time. So please read and enjoy! *New Chappy!*
1. The Christmas Shoes

Pawsy: I don't own dbz or the song.  Dbz belongs to Akira Toriyama and the song goes to Newsong.  Enjoy.

The Christmas Shoes

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

Tryin' to buy that last gift or two. Not really in the Christmas mood 

            Snow blanketed the streets the planet of Tantar in the seventh universe.  Even out here in space, the inhabitants of various planets celebrate the season of Christmas.  _Why me?_  One individual is not so thrilled about the holiday.  Once again, Frieza is stuck in another store.  He swore to himself he wouldn't wait to the last minute next year…. just like he did last year.  Luckily, he got everything he needed but now he is stuck in the slowest line imaginable.

_Standing right in front of me _

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

_His clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

In front of him is a small boy, no older than five, pacing impatiently back and forth.  Frieza looks upon the child, whose clothes are covered in mud and torn at the edges.  Doesn't matter, since his clothing is also too big for his small form.  He tries to peer over the edge of the counter without success.  Minutes later, a man finally appears by the counter.  _Finally!_ Frieza thinks to himself.

            "Hello, young one, how may I help you?" he asks the small boy, whose smile beams back.  He lays the shoes on top of the counter.

_And when it came his time to pay_

I couldn't believe what I heard him say 

"I would like to buy these for my mama, please…."

**_Sir, I want to buy these shoes_**

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._**

**_Could you hurry sir._**

**_Daddy says there's not much time._**

**_You see, she's been sick quite awhile_**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile.**

**_I want her to look beautiful,_**

**If mama meets Jesus tonight**

Frieza stares at the child.  The boy's youthful innocence catches his attention immediately.

"Alright, that will be $20.34," the cashier says.  The boy throws up a bag of pennies.

"Oh, so help me," Frieza mutters to himself as the cashier begins the tedious task of counting the endless pile of pennies.  Frieza was sure he'd fallen asleep but shakes the idea off when the man's voice grabs his attention.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

Then he turned and he looked at me 

"I'm sorry, but you only have $10.35," the man says sadly, "it's not enough."  The young child frantically tries to find any change he could've missed, then swivels around to face…Frieza!

_He said, "Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Most years she did without_

_Tell me sir what am I going to do_

_Somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes."_

"Sir, please, my mom did everything for our family.  She made Christmas special, even when we had nothing!  Please, sir, will you help me?"  He folds his hands together as if he is praying for help.  Frieza's gaze turns down towards the boy's own.  The boy's deep brown eyes plead even further than his words or actions.  Without a word, he lays down the money.

_So I laid the money down _

_I just had to help him out_

_I'll never forget the look on his face _

_When he said, "Mama's gonna look so great."_

            The child's eyes tear up as a smile breaks across his dirt-covered face.  Quickly, he turns back to the cashier.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes 

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._**

**_Could you hurry sir_**

**_Daddy says there's not much time_**

**_You see, she's been sick quite awhile_**

**_And I know these shoes will make her smile_**

**_I want her to look beautiful_**

**If mama meets Jesus tonight**

            The man gives the child the bag.  Before leaving, the boy turns and hugs Frieza.

            "Thank you," he says and runs off.  Frieza stands there dumbfounded.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love_

_As he thanked me and ran out _

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me what Christmas was all about._

            After paying for his things, Frieza silently walks back to the base.  Never has anyone stirred up such emotions as he is feeling now.  The empty streets allow him to reflect on the past few minutes, constantly wondering how such purity could exist in any individual.  Suddenly, to break the silence, a song erupts from a radio in a closed store.  Though it is from Earth, he can't help but notice the irony of the tune and how it lifts his spirits even further.  He quietly sings it to himself as he continues home.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes**

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._**

Could you hurry sir 

**_Daddy says there's not much time_**

**_You see, she's been sick quite awhile_**

**_And I know these shoes will make her smile_**

**_I want her to look beautiful_**

**_If mama meets Jesus tonight_**

****

****************


	2. Santa, I'm right here

Pawsy:  sniffAwww…you know other song made me cry the first time I heard it.

Kabito: rolls eyes Oh really.

Pawsy:  This one did too…!

Kabito:  That's fine.

Pawsy: angrily You're being a jerk today!

Kabito:  Disclaimers, cat.

Pawsy: muttering santa's bringing you coal!  Ahem!  I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does.  But we're best friends, so I get to use them!

Kabito:  That's not true.

Pawsy:  …glares at him but shakes it off I don't own the song either.  It belongs to Toby Keith!  Now that's over… pulls out sword Time for some unfinished business…

Kabito: Wait!  What about peace and goodwill to men?

Pawsy:  I'm willing to chop good pieces off a certain man!  YAAAAHH!!!

Santa, I'm Right Here

            "This is ridiculous.  A man of my stature doing something as menial as this!" Babidi curses silently. Christmas is coming and once again he's stuck celebrating it.  Sometimes he wonders why he bothers staying on such a pitiful planet like Earth.  He stops walking.

            "What am I doing?  With a spell, I could be back at my ship in no time!"  He is about to say his ever know transportation spell, when he sees a dirty sheet of paper on the ground.

_I was downtown Christmas shopping._

_Such a busy city street_

_I don't know how I noticed a piece of paper at my feet_

Whether it is fate or curiosity, he sets his stuff down and picks the item up

_But somethin' made me pick it up_

Instead of goin' on my way 

_I stopped and froze right in my tracks_

_As I read what it had to say_

            On the sheet, large block letters are colored in red crayon.  Apparently, a small child's doing.

            'Dear Santa….' it starts.

            "Just some child's fantasy," Babidi mutters to himself.  He looks at the paper again, but what is written suddenly grabs his attention.

**Oh Santa, if you can't find me**

**We're livin' out here on the street**

**But I'll be watchin' for you**

**You're not gonna forget me, are you**

Daddy says he knows you'll try 

**But we might be too hard to find this year**

**Oh Santa, I'm right here**

            Babidi stares at the paper in surprise.  Certainly, he wasn't expecting to read such a thing.  He continues further with the letter.

_It said, we don't have our house no more_

_I wish we could go home_

_Mama says we will some day and she prays it won't be long_

_But they closed Daddy's factory and took most of our things_

            A strange sense grows in the wizard as he fights tears back.   He forces himself to finish reading the letter.

_Now Santa, I don't need too much_

_So this year could you bring_

_Bring my mom a coat that's warm_

'Cause the one she's got is awful torn 

_Maybe Dad could help you work_

_Makin' toys for boys and girls_

            A silver tear escapes as he just looks at the child's wish.  He crumples the paper in his and is about to throw it away, but stops.  He looks at the crushed mess and decides to not to get rid of it.

            "At least someone's heard your wish, kid," Babidi weakly smiles, "Merry Christmas, where ever you are."  He grabs his things and continues on his way to the ship.

**Oh Santa, if you can't find me**

**We're livin' out here on the street**

**But I'll be watchin' for you**

**You're not gonna forget me, are you**

**Daddy says he knows you'll try**

**But we might be too hard to find this year**

**Oh Santa, I'm right here**.

**I'm right here….**

************************


End file.
